


[Podfic] Misunderstandings

by greedy_dancer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Execution, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rescue, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: fabrega's story, read aloud. 14 minutes.Of all the ways Jaskier had expected to get in trouble for sleeping with the wrong person,executed as an accomplicehadn't even made the list. He'd find it funny, if he wasn't about to be hanged.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635103) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



  
cover art by: Seleneaurora

Length: 0:13:52  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2WRMiTs) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2WrxCLD)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission to podfic, to Seleneaurora for the cover and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
